1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a false wall consisting of a piece of fabric stretched around its periphery onto support elements fixed to the walls or the ceiling of a room.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Different types of false walls and particularly false ceilings are known, composed of a metallic ribband or a ribband made of a synthetic material provided with holding elements that will cooperate with complementary holding means provided around the periphery of the fabric. These holding means may be composed of visible ribbands, or as described in patent EP-B-0338925 of ribbands that are at least partly concealed from the eyes of users by the fabric itself.
When the surfaces of ceilings or walls are large, separating elements are arranged through these ceilings or walls, consisting of double ribbands that hold the fabric on both sides. Even when they make use of ribbands of the type mentioned above of the “invisible” type, these separating elements include a separation or space between two adjacent pieces of the fabric. Obviously, such a space is more acceptable when it is located around the periphery of the room, because it is less easily perceived by persons in the room.